The Popcorn Plan
by NotGivingUp
Summary: It's their first offical date. When James walks into the movie theater, he spots Logan. Why not grab some popcorn first? And when there are no good movies to see, why not head to the park for some fun? Fluff Jagan slash! Reposted in "The Plans"


**So this is "The Popcorn Plan." Part 2 in my "The Plans" series. I can not explain where this series came from, but everyone seemed to love "The Chicken Nugget Plan" so much, how could I not do a sequel?**

**So, I just winged it with "The Chicken Nugget Plan," so let's hope just winging it will work too.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?"<em>

"Hey, it's James. Remember me?"

_"The chicken nugget boy? How could I forget? Calling to take me out on that super secret meeting we planned?"_

"Of course. How about I meet you at the movie place in town tomorrow night. Movie's are super secret, aren't they?"

_"Sure are. Hmm, a movie date as a first date. Lucky I love the cliches. What time should I meet you?"_

"Tomorrow? 6-ish? I'm not sure what movies are playing, so we can work it out when we get there."

_"That sounds great. I'll see you then."_

And with that, they both hung up.

* * *

><p>James walked into the movie theater, gently wiping his semi-slightly-kinda-really sweaty hands on his jeans. He was nervous, period. All he had been thinking about for the past 3 days was Logan Mitchell. His eyes, his smile, him. Just him.<p>

He hadn't wanted to seem too eager to get to hang out with the small boy, which turned out to be a cruel thing. He had pounced his phone more than a few times, before mentally arguing with himself and probably throwing the phone. Finally, after 3 days of that, he had had enough.

Finally entering the theater fully, he scanned the place for the brunette, spotting him looking at posters of future movies. James almost ran over, before coming up with a better idea. He pulled the hood of his hoodie up over his head, just so Logan couldn't see him. Then he walked over to the consession stand.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Logan sighed and checked his watch for what was probably the 50th time. It was almost 6:20. Where was James? Had he been stood up? Wouldn't have been the first time.

Logan shook his head, clearing those thoughts. No, James wouldn't have stood him up. It was obvious to him that the taller brunette had liked him. He wouldn't blow him off before their first offical date.

Logan sighed again. He had almost gone crazy over the past three days, practically beating himself over not getting James' number himself. He was starting to worry that James was never going to call him. James was tall, tan, handsome, studying the arts at a different college near by, how could he ever fall for a math geek like Logan?

But, apparently, he did. Now if only he would show up...

"Popcorn?" A voice suddenly said behind Logan, making him jump and throw a fist by reflex. Luckily James ducked, missing Logan's punch.

"James! Holy crap, you scared me!" Logan said.

James stood back to full height laughing. "I can tell. Want some popcorn?"

Logan sighed and grabbed some popcorn, trying to slow his heartrate. "So, what movie are we seeing?" He asked.

James shrugged. "I don't know. I looked to see, and none of the movie's sounded good. Did any of them to you?" James took another handful of popcorn and put it in his mouth.

Logan shook his head. "Not really. We could go walk around the park that's not too far from here, eat the popcorn." Grabbing a peice, he threw it up in the air, sucessfully catching it...in his hair.

James laughed as he flicked the peice of popcorn from Logan's hair. "You mean, walk into a movie theater, buy some popcorn, and leave?"

Logan smiled. "Well, the popcorn is already bought, so."

"And so it is. Come on." James said, wrapping his arm around Logan's and walking outside.

It wasn't really cold outside, but with the sun setting a chill had settled. Logan unconsciously pulled James closer to him, which made James smile.

They walked across the parking lot in silence, beside the munching and crunching of popcorn. They finally reached the intersection, which was filled with cars driving left and right. "Looks like we'll be standing here for a while." Logan said.

James pulled his arm from being intertwined with Logan's to throw it over his shoulder. "Maybe not." He said slyly.

Logan looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

James looked left and right, and could see a small break in the cars.

"On the count of 3, run, okay?" James said, putting another piece of popcorn in his mouth.

Logan stared at him for a second, and James looked at him, raising his eyebrows. Logan just stared into James' bright hazel eyes, then nodded. "Okay."

James' eyes widened slightly, and he looked back at the cars. He was surprised Logan agreed so easily. "Okay, ready," He placed a hand on the middle of Logan's back. "Set, three!" He gave Logan a gentle shove, and James' had a mini heartattack when the small brunette stumbled into the middle of traffic, but Logan recovered quickly and took off running. James blinked hard before following Logan.

When they reached the other side, Logan hit his shoulder playfully. "You could've killed me!" He scolded.

James shook his head. "I wouldn't have killed you. If you were dead, I would be sad."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

James linked his and Logan's arms together again. "Really. Then I'd have no one to share my popcorn with."

Logan laughed. "Of course. Since I'm alive, give me some of that popcorn."

They walked around the park, just talking. They had gotten all the basic information when they met at McDonald's, so now they were just getting more detail on the basics.

"Okay, so, family." James said, looking into the bag of near-empty popcorn.

Logan nodded. "Okay, so my mom works as a real estate agent. My dad works at a resturant that him and his brother owns. No aunts, and one uncle, if you didn't catch that. My dad's parents have passed away, along with my mom's dad, and I'm really close with my grandma, who owns a windchime store. Oh, and I'm an only child. You?"

James chuckled. "That's a lot of information. Okay, me. Um, my mom owns her own beauty company, which is why I'm so handome." Logan snorted, but James' ignored it. "I am an only child, don't really talk to my extended family besides on Christmas. My parents divorced when I was 10, and I don't really talk to him any more. He kinda, disowned me when he found out I was gay."

Logan looked up at him. "Oh James, I'm sorry to hear that."

James shrugged. "We never really got a long anyway. I was always a Mama's boy, and they fought all the time, so me being so like my mom and him basically hating her..." James trailed off.

Logan walked in front of James and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. James was caught off by the sudden action, but accepted the hug anyway, wrapping his arms around Logan too, and laying his head on Logan's.

After about a full minute of standing like that, James randomly said, "Your hair smells weird."

Logan, not being able to move since James was still holding on, said, "Oh yeah?"

James pulled away slightly, taking his head off Logan's. "Yeah, it smells like popcorn."

"Wha-" Was all Logan got out before James dumped the near-empty popcorn on his head. Logan just stood there, eyes shut tight as if the popcorn was water. James acted quickly, just dropping the bag over Logan's head, covering his face, before taking off running.

Logan felt the bag cover his face and heard James' running away and laughing. Logan removed the bag from his head, wiped his eyes, threw the bag down, and gave chase. "You're gonna pay for that!" Logan laughed.

James ran around to the back of a slide. "Oh yeah, first you gotta catch me." He shouted, before climbing up the steps to the top of the sliver slide.

Logan watched as James' climbed up the slide. He went to climb up the steps too, but stopped. He turned and ran back to the front of the slide, which James' was, of course, sliding down, thinking Logan had gone up the other side.

James hadn't expected Logan to be at the end of the slide, but when he saw him waiting at the bottom, he quickly thought up another plan.

James hit the ground and used the speed of the slide to launch himself forward. Logan was standing about a foot away, and James' tackled him. James wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, spun him around so his back was to his chest, and lifted him into the air, spinning around.

Logan started laughing as James spun his around. "James!" He squealed. "Put me down! I was supposed to catch you, not the other way around!"

But James didn't put him down. James was a dancer, he could spin around for forever and never get dizzy, but he was sure Logan would. So, he spun around for probably a full minute, Logan laughing and squealing to put him down the whole time.

Finally, James set Logan down. The brunette stumbled around, trying to find some source of balance. When he started leaning dangerously to the right, James swooped in and caught him.

Logan curled up against James, his head leaning against James' chest. "I hate you." He whined, still feeling like the world was spinning beneth him.

James chuckled slightly as he monerverd him and Logan to sit on the grass. "I'm sorry." He said, running a hand through Logan's hair, removing some of the popcorn.

Logan stayed curled up against James and sighed. "It's okay. I like laying against you."

James smiled and gently pressed a kiss to Logan's hair, making Logan look up at him. "You know," James said. "Your hair still smells like popcorn."

* * *

><p><strong>Did winging it work? I hope so. :)<strong>

**So, story 2 of "The Plans" series. Did you guys like it? Hmm?**

**The next story, I do believe, shall be named, "The Peanut Butter Plan." I'm gonna start asking where you guys think these plans will take place, what you think it means, and I'll give a shout out to the people who guess it correct in the next story! Sound cool? So, guys, where do you think "The Peanut Butter Place" will take place, or what do you think it means? Give your answer in the review! Anonymous reviews are accepted, but please leave a name.**

**-Saun**


End file.
